


The World's Messiest Kitchen

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kaname and Hanabusa are college roommates and both of them have refused to clean their kitchen for the entire month they have lived together. When Yuki decides to visit Kaname, they finally clean the kitchen, which leads to an interesting result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Messiest Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome sister who also happens to be my beta reader is currently very busy and unable to give me feedback on my writing. So, I would appreciate any and all criticism for this story. This was actually based on a fanfiction prompt about stubborn roommates and I couldn't help but feel that it fit the paring pretty well. Thank you so much in advance for taking the time to read this and leave feedback.

Hanabusa deeply inhaled the scent of lavender from his blanket. He was lying face down on his bed in an attempt to block his poor nose from the smell outside. His phone dinged, but he ignored, thinking it was probably one of his cousins.

It dinged again a few moments later. Hanabusa reached his arm out and picked up the phone. He turned his head to the side to read who the texts were from. Without even bothering to look at what they said, he got up.

He took a deep breath and held it before leaving the room. He stopped right in front of the living room couch where Kaname was sitting.

Kaname’s elbow was resting on the arm of the couch as his cheek gracefully hovered just above the side of his fist. His legs were off to the side and his ankles were crossed causing just the side of one of his heels to touch the floor. “Did you ever plan on cleaning the kitchen, Hanabusa?”

“No,” Hanabusa said, not breathing through his nose at all and wondering how Kaname could handle the smell.

“Well I suggest you start now.”

Hanabusa clenched his fists at his sides. “Why do I have to do it!?”

Kaname tilted his head. “Is it not your fault the kitchen is in such a state, Hanabusa?”

Hanabusa gritted his teeth. “Yes.” He took a deep breath through his nose, noticing that if he breathed fast enough, the cold air rushing in allowed him to smell less sharply. “But it’s also your fault, Kaname.”

“You expect me to clean the kitchen?”

Hanabusa nodded slowly.

Kaname stood up. “Don’t be scared, Hanabusa. I was merely asking you a question. I thought a genius such as yourself could easily gather that fact.”

Hanabusa blinked. “I’m not cleaning the kitchen!” he yelled, moving forward slightly.

Kaname sighed; his attempt at flattery had failed. He walked towards the kitchen. “My sister will be visiting tomorrow, so I would appreciate your _help_ in cleaning the kitchen.”

Hanabusa turned around and stared at Kaname’s back. “Why should _I_ clean the kitchen?”

Kaname stopped walking. “You admitted the state of the kitchen is your fault.”

Hanabusa sighed. “Fine, but just hold on.” Kaname waited patiently as Hanabusa went into his room. He emerged a few minutes later wearing a lab coat, yellow rubber gloves, goggles, and a respirator. He held out a matching set of everything for Kaname.

Kaname looked down at Hanabusa’s hand. “Is there a reason you have two?” he asked as he grabbed everything. Kaname turned around as he started to don the clothing.

“One is for regular labs and the other is for the research lab. It’s a good thing for you that I brought everything home to wash this weekend.”

Kaname nodded as he finished putting everything on. He turned back towards the kitchen once he was done and then he and Hanabusa walked in together.

* * *

 

“You mentioned being in a research lab earlier,” Kaname said as he scrubbed the kitchen counter with a sponge. The previously disgusting kitchen was almost clean. All that was left to do was removed the thin layer of yellow film from the floors and counter. On the bright side, they had found no mold, so at least they were going to live.

Hanabusa smirked as he Swiffered the floor on the opposite side of the kitchen from Kaname. “Yeah, a chemistry lab.” Despite the fact that they had been roommates for a month, they had yet to actually have a conversation that didn’t center around them telling the other they would not clean the kitchen.

Hanabusa stopped cleaning when he was right next to Kaname. “I need you to move, Kaname.”

Kaname stopped scrubbing, still placing pressure on the sponge as he turned his head towards Hanabusa. Kaname leaned down slightly and Hanabusa leaned up slightly. Their goggles clinked and their respirators vibrated momentarily from the impact of hitting each other.

Kaname cleared his throat as went back to scrubbing the counter. “You may clean this area when I am finished, Hanabusa.”

Hanabusa blinked a few times. He let go of the Swiffer and crossed his arms “Fine, Kaname. Just don’t take too long,” he said as stuck his nose in the air.

“You are acting as if the spot I am standing in is the only dirty place left in the kitchen, Hanabusa.”

Hanabusa gritted his teeth. He grabbed the Swiffer again and walked around the counter to clean the rest of the kitchen. He scrubbed the floor harshly as his knuckles turned white from gripping the handle so tightly.

* * *

 

“Wow, Kaname. This place is spotless,” Yuki said as she ran her hand over the countertop.

“I’m glad you approve, Yuki.” Kaname was waiting in the entryway to the kitchen, knowing that Yuki would want to see his room as well.

Yuki turned around and looked at Kaname, smiling. “Where’s your roommate?”

Kaname sighed. “Yuki.”

She pouted. “What? I was just wondering.”

“Then may I ask how things are between you and Zero Kiryu?” Kaname asked as he leaned his palm against the upper left side of the entryway. Yuki blushed and opened her mouth before quickly closing it and pursing her lips. “Just as I thought, Yuki.”

She stomped over to Kaname and grabbed the arm that had been blocking the entryway. “Come on, let’s go see your new room.”

* * *

 

Akatsuki and Hanabusa were walking to their chemistry class the next day when Akatsuki asked, “Did you finally clean your kitchen?”

Hanabusa looked at him. “It wasn’t all my fault it was dirty in the first place, Akatsuki.”

Akatsuki sighed, not bothering to look at the indignant expression on Hanabusa’s face because he had heard it loud and clear. “I never said that, Hanabusa. I was just wondering if I should expect you for dinner tonight.”

Hanabusa faced forwards once again. “No, Akatsuki. We cleaned the kitchen.”

Akatsuki abruptly looked at Hanabusa. “And?”

“Nothing.”

“Hanabusa.”

Hanabusa looked at Akatsuki. “We almost kissed. But nothing actually happened, Akatsuki.”

“Just be careful, Hanabusa.”

* * *

 

The two roommates went back to their usual routine for the entire week. But that ended because that was when Yuki decided to enact her plan.

Kaname was standing on the balcony of the Ichijo mansion, looking out at the skyline as the sun dipped down, peeking out slightly from the cover of the clouds.

“Hi.” Hanabusa walked over and stood next to Kaname. He crossed his arms and set them against the railway.

“Yes, Hanabusa?” Kaname asked as Hanabusa placed his cheek on his arms and looked at Kaname.

Hanabusa smirked. “Well, your sister invites me here and then she tells me that you almost never try to kiss people. I may be a genius, but I need just a small hint about what’s going on.”

Kaname looked down at Hanabusa’s face and smirked back. “Okay, Hanabusa, I’ll make this simple for you then. Would you like to have dinner with me next Friday?”

Hanabusa nodded, feeling the inside of his cheek rub against his molars. “As long as your sister isn’t there. And don’t worry, I won’t bring mine either.” Hanabusa stood up straight, letting one of his hands grip the railing lightly and letting the other fall to his side.

Kaname tilted his head “I was not aware that you have a sister, Hanabusa.”

Hanabusa sighed. “I have three. And I have two very annoying cousins.” He lifted his heels off the ground slightly and gave Kaname a quick kiss.

Kaname smirked. “I may not kiss people often, Hanabusa. But I hope you realize what you have just gotten yourself into.” And it was a good thing for everyone that Takuma, Senri, and Yuki were out in the garden.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :) and if you have anything to say about the story, please do so.


End file.
